And Then There Were Five
by JediMasterTabster
Summary: An obsessed fan gets sucked into Narnia, only she cannot remember anything about the story, including who the characters are, beyond the Pevensies. Susan hates her, Peter can’t stand her, Lucy doesn’t trust her, and Edmund develops an unhealthy crush.
1. Chapter 1: Amnesia

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, or anything affiliated with it, I only own Anna, and possibly a few other OC that I may create.

Summary: An obsessed fan gets sucked into Narnia, only she cannot remember anything about the story, including who the characters are, beyond the Pevensies. Susan hates her, Peter can't stand her, Lucy doesn't trust her, and Edmund develops an unhealthy crush on her. Every now and then, a piece of the puzzle comes back to her and she recalls something. But will these random facts sow more seeds of distrust between her and the Pevensies?

Chapter One: When One Watches Narnia Too Many Times…

The wind whistled around the girl's staff apartment at the camp where Anna Venden worked and lived. The temperature had been up and down like a yo-yo for the last few days, resulting in high-powered, icy blasts of wind ripping through the ranch. Her roommate was gone for the holidays, and so once again, Anna found herself curled in a ball on the couch, watching The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.

Every so often, Springy, the cat she was watching for their Aussie friend, would jump at her foot, attempting to eat it.

"BUGGER OFF!" Anna shouted, snarling at the cat. The cat gave an indignant toss of her head, and sauntered off to the bedroom to try and find something to tear apart. Deciding that after being disturbed it would be a good time to get up and get a drink. She stood and walked to the kitchen, kicking her toe off the tiny elevated ledge of the laminent flooring.

"FIREFEK! OOOOWWWWWWWWWW" she howled, hopping up and down clutching her toe. Although she had been living in there for a few weeks now, she continually forgot about the ledge. After snatching a can of Nestea from the fridge, she returned to the couch.

The temperature was dropping rapidly in the apartment, and Anna had been unable to get the heater working. It was a temperamental old thing that had been around since before the first time Anna had staffed at the camp four years ago. Having given up, she was now bundled in two large sweaters, a pair of trackpants, fuzzy socks and uggs, and wrapped in a giant fleece blanket.

Hearing a crash from the room, she realized she should probably check on the cat, but was too comfortable.

She turned her attentions back to the movie, grinning in excitement as the Pevensie children shoved their way through the wardrobe, about to collectively discover Narnia for the first time. No matter how many times the 22 year old saw the movie, it never got old.

Just as Edmund fell back into the snow, there was a huge flash and all the power went out.

"You've GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Anna shouted, throwing a pillow at the television in frustration. She sat on the couch and pouted, looking around in the darkness in hopes that something would come back on. The whistling of the wind seemed to be getting louder, but she assured herself it was nothing more than her imagination panicking. She told herself that right up until the windows began to rattle and the walls began to shake.

With a scream she covered her head, hearing the walls crash down around her, and feeling the furniture and things in the room whip around her in the wind.

"I'M GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," she wailed, hugging her knees tightly.

The wind kept whisking and whirling and then suddenly, it stopped. She sat there, shaking in fear, allowing the snow around her to seep into her clothes.

Wait a second? Snow? She opened her eyes quickly astounded to find that not only was she sitting in a mound of fresh white snow, but that she was staring at four kids (well, not necessarily kids… two were teenagers), standing by a lamppost staring at her oddly.

"Well, I guess we're not the only ones randomly finding our way to Narnia," the older girl with dark brown hair said, eyeing Anna.

Anna frowned a moment. There was something oddly familiar about these four kids.

"Hi, I'm Lucy," the youngest girl, an adorable blonde-haired child with intense eyes greeted, stepping over to Anna and holding out her hand.

Anna blinked, shook the girl's hand, then froze, eyes flying wide open. "You – You're the Pevensie's aren't you? Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy?" She asked.

Lucy frowned and took a step back. "How do you know that?"

"Because you…" Anna paused, realizing that she had no idea how she knew them, or where she was for that matter. All that she could tell was that she was supposed to know everything that was going on. "I don't know… I just, know you."

"Well that's not very convincing now, is it?" Susan asked, stepping forward, taking Lucy's hand, and pulling the girl back towards their siblings.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Peter asked.

Anna looked at the blonde-haired boy and shrugged. "You don't… how do you really know you can trust anyone?" She stood to her feet, and dusted the snow off, looking first at Peter, then individually at each of the siblings. The only one who didn't meet her gaze was Edmund, but he seemed distracted by something else other than her at the moment. "I can only ask that you attempt to trust me… I have no idea what is going on, or where I am… or how I know you… I just know that I'm here, and that I don't want to get lost wandering in a strange wood by myself."

Lucy peered up at her. "Are you a Narnian?"

A confused look spread across the Canadian's face. "A what?"

"Well I guess that answer's that question," Susan mumbled. Then, looking directly at the strange girl who appeared from nowhere, she asked "So where exactly are you from then?"

"Canada… Southern Ontario to be exact," she replied truthfully, as she twisted and turned, checking to make sure she had not damaged any body parts during whatever had just happened.

"What's with your clothes," Edmund asked, "I've never seen girls dressed like that before."

Anna glanced down at her trackpants and oversized hoodie and shrugged. "It's sweatpants and a hooded sweater… not that abnormal for girls in 2009 to be wearing."

The four siblings looked around at one another wide-eyed.

"2009?" Peter asked. "Are you sure you didn't bump your head? It's still the 1940's!"

"Well maybe you haven't," she retorted, "But I wasn't even born until the 80's."

"But that would make you at least 20 year's old!" Peter replied.

"22 to be exact, going on 23 in a couple of months," Anna replied, trying to sound sophisticated.

"Funny, you don't look much more than 14 to me," Susan responded with a smirk.

Fighting the urge to make a rude comment back, Anna instead just shrugged. "I've always looked young for my age." Still though, while she didn't say it, she found it quite odd they pegged her at 14… most people gave her at least 18 or 19.

The five stood there, the strange Canadian staring at the siblings, who kept exchanging glances with one another before staring right back at her. Finally, Lucy stepped forward.

"Well, you seem quite nice enough, so, if you'd like to come with us to visit my friend Mr. Tumnus, you're welcome."

Anna sighed in relief. "Thanks, Lucy." She looked back at the older siblings who seemed quite wary of Lucy's invitation. "If it makes you feel any better… you can tie my hands together and lead me around like a prisoner… if that helps."

A small smirk itched the edge of her mouth, but apparently, the siblings didn't find her suggestion quite as amusing.

"The moment we see reason not to trust you," Peter began, "You're gone."

"That's fair enough."

Without another word, Lucy bounded forward and the other four followed, Anna looking down at the ground and trying to sort out the mess that was in her head. There was something important about where they were, something she needed to know, but she simply could not grasp it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fate of Poor Mr Tumnus

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its affiliates. Just myself, this Macbook, and the glasses I require to write properly.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews so far! I hope this can live up to everyone's expectations!

Chapter Two: Poor Mr. Tumnus

They trudged forward in the snow, the siblings keeping a safe distance from Anna as they followed Lucy towards the Faun's house. Everything felt oddly familiar to Anna, but she could not place her finger on what it was.

"So, I'd ask where you lot are from, but considering your accents, it's quite obvious you're English. I'm going to guess from London, am I right?" Anna broke the silence.

"Remember what we said about that trust thing?" Peter responded sharply. "Your knowledge of who we are isn't exactly helping you there."

Anna blinked. "Wait. I know too much because I recognize accents? That's a little silly to say."

Susan harrumphed. "Nobody is that good at recognizing accents that they can tell down to a city where someone is from."

"Actually Susan, I've had a professor that could do that," piped in Edmund, who for the first time, didn't seem distracted.

Susan didn't respond, but the look on her face was enough to keep Anna from pushing the issue further. Feeling a little dejected that her attempt at conversation had been met with such contempt, she continued in silence. Nothing here was making any sense to her. She knew there was something that she should know, something going on that she should be aware of, but there was nothing.

"Oh I can't wait until you all get to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy gushed with a giggle as she bounced forward in the snow. "You are all going to love him! He plays the most wonderful music and his hut is just lovely."

A sickening feeling passed through Anna' stomach as they followed the happy little girl. An image flashed through her mind of a broken door with a notice on it; the inside of the hut smashed and broken. As they neared the faun's house, the feeling in her stomach grew stronger, and she realized they were about to stumble upon a not-so-pleasant fate for Lucy's first Narnian friend. She wanted to say something, but at this point, was not sure it was in her best interest.

"Are you sure about this faun, Lucy?" Edmund asked sharply. "How do you know we can trust him?"

"Because he's Mr. Tumnus," Lucy replied, flashing Edmund a grin.

Edmund's skin had paled slightly, and Anna wondered if anyone else had noticed. She glanced at the older siblings, who seemed more focused on Lucy and their amazement of the forest. Although admittedly, it was beautiful, Anna was too distracted to take it in, and it seemed Edmund was in the same boat.

"Edmund, are you alright?" she asked. The boy looked as if he was going to be ill, and kept glancing into the shadows, as if expecting to see someone emerge.

"Don't be bothered with him," Peter snapped. "He's just being his usual selfish self. He's upset because Lucy was right."

"I am not!" Edmund defended. "I just don't think we can trust this silly little faun of hers." The latter half was said quietly, as if he was trying to keep Lucy from hearing. He glanced over at Anna and smiled shyly. "Thank you" he mouthed out.

Anna nodded in response.

"How much further, Lucy? It's getting so cold," Susan pressed. Her disbelief at what was going on was still written all over her face.

"We're almost there!" Her singsong voice seemed to echo through the silent woods. "Oh, it will be fantastic! There will be a big fire and tea and…" Her voice trailed off as they came upon what must have been the hut.

The scene was exactly how Anna had seen it flash through her mind. The door to the hut hung on its last hinge, with portions of the wooden door split in the centre as if it had been kicked down. The inside of the hut was definitely dark and the charred edge of the door made it evident the fire had long burned out, and this attack had happened a while before their arrival.

Lucy let out a gasp of horror and ran to the hut, pushing through the broken door.

"LUCY!"

The four remaining companions ran after Lucy, and filed their way into the hut. Inside there was broken furniture, items scattered all around, and more charred wooden remains.

Lucy looked around the room, wide-eyed and frightened. "Who would do something like this?"

Edmund walked forward, stepping on a broken picture of a faun, the cracking of its remains echoing through the hut like a gunshot. The three siblings shot him a dirty look.

Anna followed behind Edmund and picked up the picture, looking at it with wonder. She recognized the photo immediately. "This is Tumnus' father."

Lucy looked over at the blonde, startled. "How do you know that?"

"It's, uh, just a guess… I mean, you described Mr. Tumnus as being fairly young, this faun is much older," she stammered quickly, pretending that she didn't actually know. "I just assumed."

The Pevensies didn't look quite convinced, but didn't respond. Susan was too busy staring at a document pinned on the opposite side of the room.

"Peter, what is that on the wall?" she asked.

Peter stepped over some of the clutter and pulled it down. "It looks like some sort of declaration," he mused. He turned so that the light from the doorway passed onto it and began to read. "The former occupant of these premises, the faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty Jardis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands."

A deep chill ran down Anna' spine as Peter read. Something about the Queen's name gave her a sense of deep and unshakeable terror.

Peter continued. "Also, to comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed, Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police. Long live the queen."

Susan, clearly as shaken by the document as Anna, was the first to speak up. "Now we really should go." While the words were merely suggestive, her tone was that of an order.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy protested, looking to Peter pleadingly.

"It's out of our hands now, Lu," Peter apologized, nodding to Susan that the group should leave.

Susan shuddered. "If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think that there's much that we can do."

Anna shivered. "You don't get it," she spoke up, pretending not to notice the looks Susan and Peter gave her. "Lucy was the human he was fraternizing with… he helped her escape."

Lucy looked at her in surprise, and waited for a moment, before nodding in confirmation.

"Maybe we should call the police," Peter suggested helplessly. He was so overwhelmed by all of this that he was unsure of what to do.

Susan shook her head sharply. "These ARE the police!" she pointed out, thrusting her finger at the signature on the bottom.

"Besides," Edmund spoke out, "He's a criminal." Although his voice was filled with conviction, his eyes betrayed his disturbance at the situation.

Strange, Anna thought, for someone who had apparently never been there before. It seemed as if he just kept waiting for something, expecting something specific to happen.

Peter glared at Edmund again before turning and putting his arm around Lucy. "Don't worry Lucy, we'll think of something," he said comfortingly. He looked over to Anna sharply. "As for you, you need to tell us how you know all these little bits and pieces of things. Lucy never told us Mr. Tumnus helped her escape."

"And don't you dare say 'I don't know' again," Susan snapped.

Anna felt the colour of her skin drop a few shades. "I really… I really couldn't tell you," she stammered, not sure how to respond. "It was like, I just knew. I swear to you, I've never been here before, I've never seen you all before – this is all as new to me as it is to you."

None of the siblings looked convinced. Even Edmund seemed to be dissatisfied with her answer.

"Where were you before we found you crouched in the snow?" Lucy asked, eyeing her curiously.

"I was back home, in Canada," Anna replied, trying to remember where she had been. What exactly had she been doing? The memory was foggy, like when one tries to remember a mere dream. "I was watching a movie… though I can't recall which one… and then the winds started to blow, and things started to fly around the room."

"And you say you're from 2009?" Peter crossed her arms. "If you're really from our world, than what is going on in 1940?"

Anna blinked at him, fighting the urge to snap a sarcastic remark back. Now was not the time. "World War Two against the Germans."

Peter blinked, still looking dissatisfied. "And who wins the war?"

Crossing her arms, Anna glared at him. "I can't tell you that. For all I know, telling you that information could tip the very balance of the results, causing a rip in the time/space continuum leading to my own existence being erased, which would then create a paradox because I would never have been born to tell you the outcome of the war to change the outcome of the war, and on and on and on."

The three siblings stared at Anna blankly and Anna flushed a light shade of pink, realizing that the chances of them knowing the theories of time travel and the likes were very slim.

She coughed. "Erm, besides that, is there ever really a winner in a war? I mean, hundreds of thousands of people die on both sides, so there really is no such thing as a winner."

Susan nodded her head slowly. "She does sort of have a point there." She glanced back at Anna. "You're off the hook… for now."

Anna smiled weakly at them, hoping to see some sense of trust from the siblings. Instead, she received scowls from all but Edmund, who flashed a quick grin at her before returning to his distracted expression.

Breaking the silence, a small, blue bird flew into the doorway and made a whistle that resembled a 'psst' sound.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked, slightly startled and bewildered.

The bird cocked its head and flew out the door.

Without another word, the four Pevensies and Anna scrambled out the door and after the little bird. Anna could feel the cold and wetness slowly starting to seep into her uggs. Even her big, warm sweaters and oversized sweatpants were not doing much to keep the cold away anymore, and all she could think of was how nice it would be to run into Mr. and Mrs. Beaver.

Startled by the thought that had crossed her mind, Anna tripped over her own feet, exclaiming "Beavers?!" as she crashed into Edmund and the two toppled into the snow.

"SHH!" Peter snapped, holding up his hand for silence. A branch cracked and something rustled through the bushes, on one side of them and then the other. Peter, Susan and Lucy moved closer together, the girls clinging on to each of their brother's arms.

Anna smiled apologetically at Edmund and the two helped each other to their feet. Even Edmund looked a little frightened by the sound, but Anna, oddly, felt a strong sense that there was nothing to worry about.

The sounds came closer, and everyone looked around, not sure what to expect.


End file.
